Game
A game is a single portion of Dragoborne -Rise To Supremacy- play between two players. A player 'lose's the game primarily if, at the end of their turn, they have no more barriers on any of their forts. A player can also lose the game by attempting to draw a card from an empty deck. If a player loses the game, the other player 'win's the game. Comprehensive Rules *1. Outline of the game **1.1. Number of players ***1.1.1. “Dragoborne -Rise to Supremacy-” is a game that is played by 2 players. These rules do not apply to games that are played by 3 or more players. **1.2. Winning and Losing ***1.2.1. If any player loses, the game ends immediately. If you do not lose the game and your opponent does, then you win the game. ***1.2.2. At the end of either player’s turn, if either player has no more barriers on any of their forts, that player loses the game. ***1.2.3. If at any point a player is to draw more cards than are left in his or her deck, that player draws all cards in the deck, then loses the game. ***1.2.4. If all players lose the game at the same time, the game ends in a draw. ***1.2.5. A player may concede the game at any point during a game. ***1.2.6. Any player who concedes the game loses immediately without any further actions being played, and without the game proceeding to a check timing. The game ends immediately. ****1.2.6.1. No effects can interfere with a concession or force a concession. No effects can replace losing the game with a concession. ***1.2.7. Players may win or lose a game due to an effect. In such a situation, that player wins or loses while resolving that effect, and the game does not proceed to the check timing. **1.3. Golden Rules ***1.3.1. If the comprehensive rules and card text contradict each other, the card text takes precedence. ***1.3.2. If anything forces a player to do something that they cannot perform, then nothing happens. If he or she is able to partially fulfill the action, the player performs the part he or she is able to. ***1.3.3. If anything attempts to put the game state into a state that it is already in, it is not put into that state again, and nothing happens. ***1.3.4. If anything attempts to perform an action 0 times or a negative number of times, nothing happens. No reverse actions will happen if a negative number is designated. ***1.3.5. If an effect from a card attempts to perform an action while there is another effect from a card that prevents that action from taking place, the effect that stops the action from taking place takes precedence. ***1.3.6. If there are multiple actions that require all players to make a choice simultaneously or perform an action simultaneously, the active player makes the choice or performs the action first, followed by the non-active player. The non-active player will do so knowing the choice made by the active player. ***1.3.7. If anything asks a player to choose a number, that number must either be a 0 or a positive integer. Negative numbers and fractions/decimals cannot be chosen.